Blue Eyes Soul Shield
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: A different take on the "Champion Vs. Creator" episodes, featuring Priest Seto and the Millennium Rod. Some Kaiba Brothers fluff, and some Butt-Kicking Priest Seto.


**Author's Note: So I didn't originally plan for the arrival of a certain ancient character, and I was actually planning for that to be a separate fic set in Battle City, but it happened here, so I just went for it. I hope you all enjoy it!**

Seto Kaiba felt his soul, his very life force, being sucked from his body. It flew across the room into a waiting card, leaving a vacuous shell of a body behind. Pegasus chuckled, his plan having worked. Both of the Kaiba Brothers were trapped, as was Yugi Moto's grandfather. Everything had gone as he thought- Kaiba having underestimated him, His toons taking over, and both of their souls trapped. Pegasus, soon distracted by Yugi's outburst, did not notice what was taking place nearby. For from his deck, and Kaiba's deck, there came a shaking. Then, suddenly, bursts of light came from the decks. The Blue Eyes White Dragons, all owned by Kaiba, suddenly burst up from the cards with an Almighty cry.

The Shadow Realm, incensed by the capture of Seto Kaiba, descendent of Priest Seto- former advisor to the Pharaoh, Pharaoh himself, Keeper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and wielder of the Millennium Rod- was now fighting back. Thousands of miles away, in Egypt when all were asleep, Marik Ishtar's Millennium Rod lit up and glowed golden, unleashing the might of The Blue Eyes White Dragons in Seto Kaiba's deck.

The cries of the Blue Eyes startled Pegasus, and he watched as the three dragons flew overhead, circling him, crying out one after the other as they seemingly called for justice for their owner. Pegasus was irritated from the constant noise, and attempted to use his Millennium Eye to make them leave, but to his utter shock, they did not disappear. They stayed, and seemed somehow even angrier that he tried to destroy them. Pegasus stumbled back a step or two as the three monsters tried to get to him. However, they were not attempting to get to him- they wanted the card that held Seto Kaiba's soul. When it was far enough out away from Pegasus, something spectacular occurred.

The three blue eyes formed a triangle shape in front of Pegasus. The three of them suddenly attacked with White Lightning, and the attacks coalesced in one bright blue-white ball as Pegasus looked on in fear. But when the ball was launched, it did not launch itself against Pegasus as one might expect. Instead, it focused on Kaiba's soul card. The blast, for no one knew what else to call it but that, did not destroy the card as Pegasus might have hoped. Rather, the ball of light seemed to travel and disappear into the card itself. For half a moment, nothing happened, and then the card began to shake for maybe two seconds before stopping. Then, a blue and ghostly form of Seto Kaiba erupted from the card, and the image of him on the card was gone as the spectral entity flew through the air, and collided with the shell of a body that Pegasus' thugs were trying to drag away. As soon as they made contact, the ghostly form of Kaiba coming into the body from the front rather than the back, his reunited body and soul were thrown backward out of the grips of the others, and he was thrown into the metal of the dueling arena.

Kaiba was back, And he picked himself up from the ground. Yugi and his friends cheered, and Pegasus balked. That was not how this was supposed to go! As soon as Kaiba was up, Pegasus attempted to seal him in the card again, but the three dragons flew in front of him, blocking the attempt. Seto Kaiba gawked at the three monsters in front of him. They weren't holograms- he knew that. Holograms on dueling arenas that were not his tended to flicker and occasionally waver. Besides that, in any case holograms never left the dueling field. The three dragons were protecting him, completely disproving Pegasus' earlier comment about the Blue Eyes White Dragon not sharing his fidelity to them. He was quick to try and command them.

"Blue Eyes White Dragons, use your power to free my little brother!" He shouted. The three dragons responded to his commands, just as they did five thousand years ago under Priest Seto. A ball of light soon formed as their attacks joined, and traveled to Mokuba's soul card, and they flew into it, and quickly, Mokuba's spirit rejoined his body in the dungeon. Much as Seto's first instinct told him to run for his brother, he stayed, knowing that Pegasus was a much more imminent threat, and his goons wouldn't do anything to Mokuba without the commands of their boss. But just when he thought the Blue Eyes were finished in their helping of him, They fired their neutron blast attacks simultaneously but it was aimed at his hand. A less confident person might have yanked their hand away from the assault, but not Kaiba. He trusted his Blue Eyes implicitly. He was only surprised when something appeared in his hand. It was the Millennium Rod, transported from Marik Ishtar's location to aid what was about to occur- not that he knew that. The shadows had conspired to give him the Rod, so that he could match Pegasus. He did not know what it was, but he sensed it's power. Pegasus saw the rod and physically recoiled. But then, he calmed. Kaiba-Boy did not know how to wield the power of a millennium item, so he was no threat.

Oh how Pegasus was mistaken. Kaiba himself did not know how to use the rod, but someone else did.

The rod in his hand glowed fiercely, practically vibrating in Kaiba's grip as he held it, and then, from the eye of the rod, Priest Seto appeared in a ghostly form, and for a moment, he and his ancient counterpart stared at one another, and a moment of silent communication passed between them before Priest Seto walked into Seto Kaiba's body. Then, he turned around.

"Maximillion Pegasus!" The voice was still Kaiba's and the look was his, but it was Priest Seto wielding the rod. "Thou possesses the millennium eye, once held by my father, Aknadin! Thou hast used the eye against the pharaoh, and shall be punished!"

"What the heck is up with Kaiba?" Asked Joey from the rafters.

"That is not Kaiba." Yami spoke. "Someone else is speaking from his body."

Pegasus did not notice the small exchange, too focused on Kaiba. "Kaiba-Boy, how droll. You think you can intimidate me? I can see inside your mind!" He said, as his eye lit up. But Priest Seto put the millennium rod out in front of him and it too glowed. Pegasus' mind penetration could not break through.

"Thou shalt live to mourn thy impudence! Thou hast taken the souls of innocents and my descendent without just cause or proper battle! I have come to ensure thy transgressions are punished!" He looked to the three dragons hovering nearby. "Blue Eyes White Dragons, attack!" He said, pointing at pegasus with the rod. The dragons responded and blasted him. When Pegasus was weakened, Priest Seto went over and was about to take the eye from him, when Yugi came running down from the rafters.

"Wait! Stop!" He called.

Priest Seto looked up and immediately responded to the voice. The voice of his Pharaoh. He knelt down in front of him. "My Pharaoh, I have traveled five thousand years from the ancient past to kneel before you here and assist my counterpart from this time in his efforts to save his family, and to help thee with thy battle against the Millennium eye once held by my father. I am at your command."

While everyone else stared slack jawed by the speech, Yugi was unfazed. "What is your name?"

"I am Priest Seto, my king."

"Priest Seto, please, allow me to deal with this in my own way. You have done more than I could have asked you to. You have freed the souls of my friends, and that is more than I could ask. But I must save my grandfather myself."

"Yes, your highness."

"Thank you for your help. You may go now, Priest Seto."

"As you wish, Sire." He said. He got up from the floor, and then nodded once to his king, before he exited his descendant. Seto Kaiba looked up, as himself now, to see the image of the supposed former incarnation of himself. Yet again, a communication passed between them, a silent acknowledgement that they understood each other, before Priest Seto vanished into the rod, and the rod itself dissipated into the air and returned itself to Marik Ishtar. Seto turned to the three dragons, who began to fly toward where the dungeons were, leading him right to Mokuba, and he ran after them.

Mokuba was waiting, chained in a dungeon, and waiting for something to happen. He knew his brother was coming, he could feel it. But when three Blue Eyes White Dragons came flying through the darkness, he was sure he was seeing things. But then his brother appeared, and he was certain he wasn't. Seto immediately began picking the lock, and flung the door open, unshackling his brother as quickly as possible.

When Mokuba was free he leapt into His brother's arms. "Big Brother!" It was a sob of joy and relief.

Seto wrapped his arms around his little brother, and the simple action calmed his very soul. "Mokuba, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Mokuba shook his head. "No. I'm so happy you're here."

"I'll always be here, Mokuba. I promise." Seto said. "Let's get out of here."

Mokuba nodded. They followed the three Blue Eyes to the previous room. Pegasus was still on the floor, and Seto took a bit of pleasure in that. They were going to head home when Yugi asked that they stay, to see the final match. Seto had initially declined, but after Mokuba learned of what had transpired during Yugi and his Brother's last duel, he had begged Seto to stay. Seto was hesitant, but he eventually acquiesced. The three dragons stayed by them the entire time, only hovering as a reminder to Pegasus of their power and what they could do. They hovered protectively by the brothers, and when they went to bed, sharing a room that night because they did not trust Pegasus to further separate them, the dragons hovered protectively there too, One outside the door, one inside, and one guarding the window. And they stayed all night, and all the next day, until Yugi's Match with Pegasus ended in the current King Of Games being dethroned as Yugi claimed the title for himself. As soon as the shadow game was over, The dragons, sensing their work was done, circled the brothers one time, before flying back into Seto's deck. He silently thanked them, and then he and his brother went home together.


End file.
